


Distraction

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Lust, Passion, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walked out of the cortex and as soon as they turned the corner Iris pushed Barry up against a wall and stared up at him </p><p>Barry looked at her “Everything okay Iris?” </p><p>“No.” she admitted </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.” she stammered </p><p>But before Barry could defend himself Iris put up her hand “Please don’t tell me you haven’t been, I’m not stupid Bear. I know you're under a lot of stress and there are meta-humans every day, but lately it seems like the only time you want me around is when you need my help on a case. she felt herself begin to tear up but tried to control her emotions…. You’ve been so distant and, well I'm wondering if maybe you’ve changed your mind about us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x21. 
> 
> Iris can't wait anymore

It had been 2 weeks since Barry was back from the speed force. Wally still had no idea Barry was _The Flash_ but was starting to gain his suspicions now that Barry had returned from being “gone.” Things at S.T.A.R. labs were stressful with Zoom being undefeated and releasing new Meta-humans everyday, which of course sent Harry into a defeat frenzy, but Iris was now officially part of ‘Team Flash’ and spent hours at S.T.A.R. Labs on a regular basis and Jessie, well Jessie was a brand new Speedster. 

Barry was helping Jessie train to be a new speedster teaching her the ropes and how to gain control of footing when traveling 300+ mph and she was loving it. Harry of course was being his usual overprotective self. 

“Jessie not too fast okay, we wouldn’t want you to run in to anything on your first run.” he smirked winking at Barry

“Funny” Barry scoffed 

“Relax dad, I’ll be fine. After all I have speed healing now” she winked

Just as they were about to head out Cisco’s metahuman app pinged. _“Alert; metahuman starting fires on wade/1st street”_

“Sorry Jessie, I guess training will have to wait a few seconds” he winked and then flashed out

Barry returned within seconds but Jessie had plans with Wally so she figured they’d pick up tomorrow. 

Barry smiled when he saw Cisco and Iris working on the computer together. 

“Hey Iris” he said nudging her shoulder 

“Hi” she said softly. Iris had been trying to keep her distance, because every since Barry had told her he feels the same way but wants to go slow she didn't want to seem pushy. But the truth was every day she fought the urge to run up and kiss and have her way. 

“You ready to work on a new plan Allen?” Harry asked

“Sure” he answered tired and exhausted. Things were slow on the strategy front and it was starting to get to him again.

“Wanna help us?” he asked smiling at her

“Sure. Iris answered. But can I see you for a minute first?” she asked gently pulling his wrist towards her 

He nodded giving her his hand without hesitation 

They walked out of the cortex and as soon as they turned the corner Iris pushed Barry up against a wall and stared up at him 

Barry's heart stilled at the abrupt encounter and looked at her “Everything okay Iris?” 

“No.” she admitted 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

But before Barry could defend himself Iris put up her hand “Please don’t tell me you haven’t been, I’m not stupid Bear. I know you're under a lot of stress and there are meta-humans every day, but lately it seems like the only time you want me around is when you need my help on a case." She stuttered trying to gain control of her emotions because she wanted to stay upset, but she knew if he explained she wouldn't tell him what she needed to say. "You’ve been so distant and, well I'm wondering if maybe you’ve changed your mind about us.”

Barry’s face dropped and he pulled her hand to his heart "Iris... I have loved you since I was 11 years old, do you honestly think that would change in 2 weeks?"

"Well no but..."

"Why would you think such a thing?” he asked pulling her chin up to him

“Because. she said Because it’s been two weeks and you haven’t even so much as kissed me yet, let alone anything else.” She cried. I know you said you wanted to take things slow and I don't want to be insensitive to that but...it's hard for me to see you and not want to grab you and kiss you all the time.”

“Iris I…I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“I get it Bear, she growled looking up at him. I get that you’re _The Flash_ and Central City needs you and all but you were mine before you were this city’s savior and…” 

 _“Yours?”_ He beamed, turning slightly red. He had never heard Iris refer to him as _hers_ before.

“Oh well I just meant that…”

 _“Yours.”_ he agreed kissing her on the cheek, _“Always.”_ he promised smiling into her eyes 

Iris smiled.

“And you’re right Iris, I’ve been so focused on beating Zoom and saving Caitlin that I haven’t been fair to you.- To us.” he whispered cradling her face in his hands. "I've wanted to take things slow because you're the only thing that's a constant in my life, and I don't want to mess this up Iris. You're my whole world I couldn't take it if something happened to you." he exhaled

Iris's skin burned with guilt. _Well when he put it that way._

“But I promise you tonight we will go out just you and me, and I will make up for lost time, and lost kisses” he whispered kissing her forehead

Iris blushed at the sound of that, but with Barry’s warm fingers touching her cheek she couldn’t wait any longer. “I have a better idea” she smiled pushing herself up against his chest as she yanked his collar down bringing his lips to her and kissed him hard. 

He froze for a moment but she pulled away when he didn’t kiss her back fast enough. 

“Please Bear...I know you want to, I can feel it. Can it just be the two of us for a moment?”…she whispered against his neck

Barry could only resist for a moment because her hair smelled of sweet green apple and he was intoxicated. He kissed her back with passion and virility until he pulled away, breathless. “You smell insanely good Iris” he whispered against her mouth, sliding his hands slowly down her waist memorizing every inch of her curves with his fingertips before pulling her hips into him and grabbing her butt. Minutes passed and the two of them could have cared less who saw this heat exchange between them but Iris pulled away gasping when she felt his erection against her body. 

He looked up breathing heavy against her “Iris…he hitched maybe we should um…um (he tried not to lose his thought as she kissed down his neck)…-wait till tonight?” 

Iris whimpered “Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?” she asked playing with his hair hoping it would convince him because she wanted Barry all over her, every inch of her body kissing and touching her, until she lost herself in him. 

Barry watched Iris breath heavy causing her chest to rise and fall in the sexiest way he’d ever seen. 

“But I understand if you want to wait." she said impatiently, her body growing tired of this banter 

“Fuck it.” He said grabbing her waist and twisting her around as he pushed her back up against the wall. They kissed and groped each other all the way down the hall trying to be as silent as possible until Barry placed his hand on the wall opening the time vault and pulling Iris inside. 

Within seconds her hunger for him had ripped off Barry’s shirt throwing it to the floor as she kissed every inch of his skin moaning his name softly

Something about the way she said his name just then ignited his body and he could no longer hold back. He ripped off her blouse exposing her lacy mint green bra and petite torso. _She was perfect._ None of the fantasies he had had about her could have compared to her beauty. Her skin was as smooth as a rose petal and as dark as chocolate. He stared in awe. 

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful Iris” he whispered in her ear 

Iris blushed, she had always been called beautiful but when Barry said it her skin burned with desire. She kissed him hard as she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down. She could feel his erection against her thigh and she couldn’t hold back “kiss me all over” she demanded arching her body up into him as she ran her hands down his perfectly long torso against his lightning abs and his “V”

Barry obliged as he kissed from her neck down her chest. Iris moaned as she frantically grabbed his waist to undo his belt buckle letting his jeans fall to the floor and Iris eager to take off his boxers. 

He panted as she grabbed his erection atop his boxers and began to stroke it gently… “Iiiris” he moaned in a voice she had never heard before but that extremely turned her on 

“Was that okay?” she whispered not knowing if she was being too rough but he could barely form a sentence so she figured he was good 

“Fuck Iris…you’re amazing.” his body began to vibrate and Iris pulled away 

“Do you want to slow down?” he asked honestly concerned yet disappointed at the same time 

“What was that? Did I hurt you?” 

Barry smirked, “No baby, I’m good, it’s a speed thing” he winked kissing across her jawline as he took off her bra exposing her petite yet perfect round breasts. Without even asking Barry brushed his lips against her nipple before latching on. He sucked softly causing Iris to moan in the sexiest way 

He kissed every inch of her body coming back up and crashed into her lips while his hands massaged her breasts. “Turn around” he demanded staring at her so hard she felt her entire body cave in

Iris wasn’t about to argue, she turned around as he sucked the nape of her neck and ran his hands down her back only to stop at her zipper, he pulled her skirt off and pushed it down over her perfect heart shaped ass. His right hand slid down from her breast to her navel with ease slipping under her matching panties to find her clit. 

“Oh god Bear…” she moaned as she continued to stroke his length 

“Your-damn-sexy Iris” he breathed against her ear panting at the speed she was stroking. 

His slick fingers vibrated against her clit faster, which only made her stroke him harder until her pussy ached for him. Iris spun herself around and found his lips again and kissed as her teeth pulled his lip “I want more…”

Barry smiled against her neck “Tell me.." he whispered

“You” She moaned

“Yeah?” he smiled

“All of you” she pleaded 

“Where?" he asked devilishly 

“You know where" she gasped 

"Tell me Iris..."

"Fuck me Barry" she exhaled

He grinned and without a word, he pushed her back against the wall pulling off her panties and pressing his long body against hers. She could feel his swollen length against her stomach and she had just about had enough 

“Please Barry…” she begged

Barry picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her “Shiiit” she cried out loudly. He was so big and thick, but she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her mouth mid moan and pinned her arms above her head gripping her with his other arm to hold her in place. 

“Iris, you feel so damn good”..."God you feel so fucking good." he panted slowly thrusting her against the wall. He could no longer pin her hands and released them to grab her ass giving him better leverage, faster and faster until he began to vibrate 

“Oh shiiit. Kiss me Barry” she pleaded, her longing intensity showing through as he vibrated inside her

He didn’t need to be told twice, he found her lips smiling against her as he pulled at the lower one with his teeth. Iris kissed back coaxing his mouth open to give way to her tongue,. Their tongues danced in synchronicity until Iris began to shudder and he lost it-

“Iris I’m gonna-”

“Me too- I’m -Baaaary” she shuddered relaxing top of him

He grunted, pushing into her one last time. “Iiiirissss…. he hitched to a still extending both arms on either side holding himself inside her until he felt her tighten again. 

Barry gently pulled her off pressing his body against her. He took a moment to steady his breath “God that was um….

“Perfect?” she finished grinning and pulling him down towards her again

“ _Perfect.”_ he agreed softly pressing his lips to hers  “ _Just_ _like you-like us.”_


End file.
